


Meet and Greet

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Meet and Greets, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy meets the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

Darcy never would have said she was one to get overly excited about meeting celebrities, especially since she was one of the first humans to meet Thor before he even was a celebrity on Earth, but there was something about meeting all of the Avengers at a party in Stark Tower that just kind of made her want to scream in excitement a little.

Jane had been the one invited of course, couldn't leave the girlfriend of one of the Avengers out, but Darcy'd been allowed to tag along for moral support because everyone knew Jane wasn't really that adept at social functions and would probably ignore everything in favor of nerding out with Banner or Stark or whatever other science geeks had been invited.

After she guided Jane through introductions and a little of the expected chit chat, Darcy left Jane to squee over particle accelerators or whatever and wandered off to do a little meet and greet of her own because even if she'd never really been into celebrities before, she'd be damned if she made it through the whole party without a little peek at some muscular superheroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
